thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaus Mikaelson (Yuki's Lore)
Niklaus Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. He was a former main character, antagonist/anti-hero of The Vampire Diaries. Klaus was an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Klaus was the biological son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia, maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, maternal older half-brother of Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Klaus was also the father of Adyelya Mikaelson, whose mother is Katherine Pierce and as well as the adopted father of Marcel Gerard - an orphan boy he rescued. Klaus was first mentioned in the second season of The Vampire Diaries in Rose, during a conversation between Rose and Stefan Salvatore. Rose warns Stefan about the Original Vampires which led to Elena Gilbert believing Klaus was the oldest vampire in history. Elijah later mentions that Klaus is a recluse and trusts very few people, usually only in his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curseplaced on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her, and after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he had a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Klaus and Katherine also slowly start a friendship as they raise Adyelya together, going through many difficulties, and grow feelings for one another; however, it is a complicated relationship. Klaus was primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He was connected to the Petrova Family, and the Trinity Coven, via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack, which is one of the first seven werewolf bloodlines, as well as the Helland Family, a powerful bloodline of witches. He is the only Hybrid to be capable of fathering a child, being an Original Hybrid--a werewolf that was turned into a vampire by magic; however, this loophole has been closed by the witches. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Throughout The Originals Personality Attitude Towards Humans Based on what has been seen throughout both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries, like Katerina Petrova, Klaus has no regard for human life. However, like Stefan Salvatore, Klaus has been known to keep memoranda of his kills. In The Originals, upon learning of his unborn child, Klaus was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Katherine to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Klaus, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding. However, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist, friend, and a woman he cared and loves; prior to her death. Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Klaus possesses curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. As a vampire and a warrior (from the 10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman between the 11th and the 18th century's. Klaus' clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklaces as seen in most of his scenes on both shows. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Klaus is the second strongest of the Original Vampires, second only to his step-father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal half-sibling due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Elijah actually able to do so on almost even terms, Elijah seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Klaus, usually having the upper hand on Klaus himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Elijah. Klaus' step-father being notable for surpassing him and whom he initially feared greatly; made worse when Mikael had possessed the White Oak Stake. Klaus' powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. In Live and Let Die, it is shown that Mikael was slightly stronger than Klaus, and it should be noted that Mikael was still affected with werewolf venom and Papa Tunde's Blade, therefore not even at full strength yet still demonstrated superior strength than his son. With the death of Mikael, Klaus was at the time the single most physically strongest being around, however, after Lucien and Marcel took the serum and become the Beasts, they had outmatched him in sheer power. Klaus currently remains the second strongest. Even before Klaus became an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, he was a fairly skilled swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers, Klaus' swordsman skills have not diminished. Klaus has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed; When Marcel's army took him on, despite being overwhelmed to begin with, he was able to fight them, almost evenly and overpowered most of them, through his fighting skills and original hybrid powers. In that single fight, he killed roughly twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly, showing his skills as a combatant even further. Klaus is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Elijah but has a better mind for coming up with long term plans and back ups, being nearly always one step ahead of his enemies. Due to his long existence, Klaus has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. In Fire with Fire, Klaus was able to take out six evolved werewolves without any difficulty, when he faced off against Hayley and Jackson, although he had some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he ultimately got the upper hand; overpowers and defeats them. Further, when Katherine tried to run with Adyelya to hide with the French Quarter Coven and the Trinity Coven, Klaus and Katherine faced off against one another, and Katherine was capable of snapping Klaus' neck and knocking him out (however, it took a great amount of power and almost knocked her out). His supernatural attributes aside, Klaus' greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite the fact that Elijah's penchant for strategies and forming contingencies surpasses his, Klaus has outsmarted Elijah on more than one occasion, Klaus is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to him after only a few keen observations, he was able to figure out that Adyelya would be sacrificed at the cemetery because it was where the Harvest and the Reaping took place as well as the location of the ancestral witches' burial place, He was able to deduce that his mother was possessing Cassie, he also came up with a plan, to make it look like he has turned against his maternal half-siblings and Katherine, after Elijah daggered him, and after Katherine tried to take his daughter Hope away from him, in order to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. According to Dahlia, Klaus is arguably the most intelligent of his maternal half-siblings with Elijah occasionally rivaling him. Weaknesses Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson Adyelya Mikaelson Katherine Pierce "You are family, Katerina." - Klaus to Katherine. Main Article: Klaus and Katherine They met in 1492, after Katerina (Katherine) was disowned by her family for having a child out of wedlock, and exiled to England from Bulgaria, where she eventually met Elijah and Klaus, who at the time were noblemen. Klaus needed Katherine and her blood to break his curse; however, she learned the truth, found a way to turn herself into a vampire, and ran away from Klaus before he could use her for the sacrifice (he needed the blood of a human doppelgänger). As revenge, Klaus slaughtered her whole family as punishment for thwarting his plans, and sent Katherine on the run for five centuries. Klaus and Katherine hated each other for many years. In Graduation, Katherine is turned into a human, by her doppelgänger Elena, via the Cure. She encounters Klaus in the Mystic Grill and he offers her protection as she is human and has nowhere to go, which leads to Katherine and Klaus having a one-night stand. Katherine ends up in New Orleans (hoping to find a way to become a vampire again) where she finds out that she is pregnant with Klaus' child. Not keen to the idea at first, Klaus has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Klaus and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, growing to friendship, and even potentially love, while Klaus also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Klaus' step-father Mikael on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Katherine is shown by Klaus their child's nursery, and Katherine agrees to work with Klaus to protect their unborn daughter. Klaus and Katherine share a moment in which Klaus asks her what Mikael has told her about him, and Katherine tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Katherine takes a turn for the worse, when Katherine tried to take Adyelya away from him, in which Klaus became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had Dahlia place the a curse on Katherine and her coven, sealing her away in a tomb for months. After a few months, Katherine is reunited with Adyelya, but her relationship with Klaus remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Lucien together with their family and defeated him, and by the end of the season, while Klaus is imprisoned, Katherine searched for a way to reunite the family. Other Relationships * Klaus, Katherine, and Adyelya (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies). * Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah (Love Triangle/Allies/Family via Adyelya). Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal of Breaking the Curse Appearances The Vampire Diaries The Originals Legacies Episode Absence Name Trivia Tropes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Recurring Character Category:Mikaelson Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Original Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Undead Category:Novel Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Werewolf Category:Male Original Vampire Category:Male Hybrid Category:Vampire Diaries Characters